


Мама

by a_most_beautiful_ruby_red



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red/pseuds/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red
Summary: Кэт и Протагонист узнают Нила в Максе.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 42





	Мама

**Author's Note:**

> Я отказываюсь верить, что Нил и Макс - это один человек, но так как я, очевидно, люблю страдать, то не могу перестать об этом думать.

– Макс! Идем ужинать! – зовет мама.

– Иду, мам! – кричит он в ответ, а про себя думает: сейчас, только страницу дочитаю.

– Макс! – Кажется, мама поднимается по лестнице, но он просто не может заставить себя оторваться от книги.

Фальшивый звук щелчка затвора камеры…

– Ну мам!

Мама стоит на пороге его комнаты со смартфоном в руках и смеется над его возмущением:

– Извини, ты так мило выглядишь, когда увлечен. Идем, иначе ты умрешь от голода, пока будешь обещать себе, что еще только одна страничка.

На ужин рыба. Это не особенно важно, потому что ужин – это не столько время ужина, сколько время, чтобы обсудить прошедший день.

– Что ты читал? – спрашивает мама.

– Кротовые норы.

– Норы? Я думала ты в фазе физики, – она изображает удивление, хотя, конечно, даже она понимает в физике не настолько мало, чтобы подумать, что он вдруг увлекся зоологией. Макс закатывает глаза, но послушно поясняет.

– Я про червоточины в пространстве. Я читал статью о том, как это может быть связанно с квантовой запутанностью. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Про парные фотоны. И физика – это не фаза, мам. Я думаю, это, возможно, любовь всей моей жизни.

Мама смеется и соглашается:

– Да-да, конечно, как я могу сомневаться.

– А как прошел твой день? – вежливо спрашивает он.

Она рассказывает ему о какой-то картине, которую доставили в галерею. О том, как художник изобразил легкость струящейся ткани платья танцовщицы. Макс понимает в искусстве не больше, чем мама в физике, но ему все равно нравится ее слушать, и, наверное, он все же унаследовал ее тягу к эстетике, поэтому и смотреть на нее ему тоже нравится. То есть, каждый ребенок считает, что именно его мама – самая красивая на свете. Но в его-то случае это оправдано! Она сама как произведение искусства: безупречная, грациозная, и с сияющими глазами.

– А в обед я вышла попить кофе, – говорит она. – Знаешь, на улице уже пахнет весной. Я немного прогулялась по парку, думаю, мы могли бы погулять там вместе на выходных. О, я сфотографировала одну аллею…

Мама берет в руки смартфон, и он изображает притворное возмущение:

– Мама! Никаких телефонов за столом! Твое правило!

– Всего одно исключение, – смеется она. – Покажу тебе фото и все.

Он качает головой, накалывает на вилку пару кусочков овощей и отправляет их в рот. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд на маму, она смотрит на экран смартфона, в ужасе прикрыв рот дрожащими пальцами.

– Мам… – зовет он. – Что случилось?

Она поднимает на него глаза, и он вздрагивает. Последний раз он видел ее такой испуганной еще когда отец был жив. Макс ненавидит это выражение на ее лице. Она роняет смартфон на стол, и он успевает заметить на экране фото себя самого, которое она, видимо, и сделала минут десять назад, когда стояла на пороге его комнаты. Сама она резко поднимается на ноги, обходит стол, падает перед ним на колени и берет в руки его лицо.

– Милый, посмотри на меня!

– Мам, что случилось?

– Ничего, – говорит она, но снова прижимает ладонь к губам, и, кажется, старается не заплакать.

– Мам…

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, – она поднимается на ноги и улыбается ему той же фальшивой улыбкой, которой улыбалась отцу. – Ты доедай. Я вспомнила, что мне нужно позвонить кое-кому.

Он хочет возразить, что с девятнадцати до девятнадцати тридцати – это их время: никаких звонков, никакой работы и никаких занятий. Просто чтобы она не уходила с этим страхом и этой фальшивой улыбкой. Но она обрывает его, забирает телефон и уходит. Он, конечно, идет следом, выждав минуту. Садится под дверью ее студии и подслушивает. Сначала она просто плачет. Потом, по-видимому, записывает голосовое сообщение: «Он был моим сыном? Ты знал? Как ты мог мне не сказать?»

Макс не представляет, о чем она говорит, или кому. Насколько ему известно, других сыновей у его мамы нет.

На следующий день все по-прежнему, будто не было этого страха и этого странного сообщения. Только иногда он ловит на себе печальные взгляды. Но он слишком увлечен своими делами, а ситуация не получает развития, поэтому он перестает эти взгляды замечать.

_Он_ приезжает через несколько месяцев.

Макс не знает _его_ имени, чем _он_ занимается и откуда знает его мать. Они встречаются с _ним_ примерно раз в год, с тех пор, как отец пропал. Обычно – когда они не в Британии, а где-нибудь на отдыхе.

Впервые Макс встретил его в Праге. Максу было одиннадцать, и он был увлечен хищными растениями. Он рассказывал _ему_ о своем комнатном непентесе, о том, что название его пришло из греческих мифов, где так называли траву забвения, и что мама купила ему маленький террариум с тараканами для кормления растения. Когда он попытался обратиться к _нему_ , то вдруг осекся, потому что понял, что не запомнил _его_ имени. Ему было неловко, потому что обычно взрослые его так внимательно не слушали. _Он_ – слушал. А Макс даже имени _его_ не запомнил, и постеснялся переспросить. Когда он сказал об этом маме, она заверила его, что все хорошо, Макс ничего не забыл, _он_ и не представлялся.

Второй раз они встретились в Нью-Йорке, в галерее. Мама привела их на выставку современного искусства. Она не слишком его любила, ей были ближе классические картины. _Он_ , видимо, знал, потому что удивился, но мама объяснила, что души современников так же прекрасны, как души предков, пусть они ей и меньше понятны. Максу души не были понятны вообще, поэтому он быстро устал и попросил разрешения подождать их в холле. Когда они присоединились к нему, _он_ спросил как дела у Макса. И Макс рассказал _ему_ , что в последнее время часто думал о фотографиях советского зонда с поверхности Венеры: камни там выглядели точно так же, как на Земле, но по ним никто не ходил и почти никто их не видел. _Он_ сказал, что это очень интересно, ведь в мире действительно так много вещей, которые еще не открыты, и только и ждут, что кто-то их откроет. Максу было очень приятно, потому что именно это он и хотел сказать.

Третья их встреча произошла в Италии. _Он_ , как всегда, ничего не рассказывал, только спрашивал. Мама рассказала ему о молодом художнике, новом сотруднике галереи, который пытался за ней ухаживать. Макс об этом художнике знал, но не слишком интересовался: ухажеров у мамы всегда хватало, даже при живом муже, после его смерти – тем более. _Он_ почему-то пообещал ей что-то разузнать. Макса _он_ два раза спросил, что он читал в последнее время, и Макс хотел рассказать _ему_ о гравитационных волнах, но так и не смог сказать ничего толкового из-за смущения. Из-за жары _он_ был одет не в костюм, как обычно, а в легкие брюки и футболку. Макс старался не пялиться на _его_ бицепсы, но получалось плохо.

Четвертая встреча, в отличие от всех предыдущих, происходит у них дома и начинается со звонкой пощечины, которую отвешивает _ему_ мама, едва открыв дверь.

– Ты знал? – спрашивает она, даже не здороваясь.

_Он_ осторожно отодвигает ее в сторону, входит в дом и говорит:

– Здравствуй, Макс.

– Здравствуйте, - отвечает он растеряно.

– Не смей разговаривать с моим сыном! – кричит мама. Действительно громко, Макс ни разу в жизни не слышал, чтобы она так кричала.

– Кэт, – просит _он_. – Перестань.

– Макс! Иди в свою комнату.

До своей комнаты он, конечно, не доходит. Как только он слышит звук захлопнутой двери маминой студии, он скидывает обувь и бежит вниз, чтобы подслушать.

– … что он умер! – ловит он обрывок маминой фразы. – Я даже не смогла с ним попрощаться. И ты не сказал мне!

– Я тогда и не знал, – спокойно отвечает _он_.

– Но ты не удивился, когда я тебе сказала. Так когда ты это понял?

– В прошлом году, в Италии.

– И скрыл это от меня!

– Я решил дать тебе еще несколько спокойных лет, пока ты сама не поймешь.

– Несколько лет? И что потом? Вот теперь я знаю. И что дальше?

– Он должен присоединиться к организации.

– Ну уж нет, – говорит мама со злобой, ненавистью. Она даже звучит незнакомо.

Потом Макс слышит, что она плачет. Он не понимает, о чем они говорят. Хочет вмешаться, успокоить маму, попросить _его_ уйти, но понимает, что тогда точно не поймет, что происходит. Поэтому он сжимает кулаки и продолжает неподвижно стоять и прислушиваться.

– Я никуда его с тобой не отпущу, – говорит мама, немного успокоившись. Правда, в голосе ее нет особой надежды на то, что ее послушают, гораздо больше в нем обреченности.

– Я не стану тебя спрашивать, Кэт. Через три года ему исполнится восемнадцать. Ты больше не сможешь что-либо запрещать или разрешать ему. Я позову его, и он пойдет со мной. Мне жаль, но так и будет.

Тогда Максу становится ясно, что они говорят о нем, но весь разговор от этого становится только запутаннее.

– Я сфотографировала его, когда он читал свои книги. Посмотри. Он выглядит зачарованным, правда? Знаешь, на что еще он так смотрел? На тебя. В том проклятом контейнере. Я была не в себе, но даже я заметила. А ты – нет. Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы он на тебя так смотрел.

– Мне жаль, – снова говорит _он_.

– Я думала, что все закончилось. Но этому нет конца, да?

– Не для нас, нет.

– Я никогда тебя не прощу.

– Понимаю. Но это ничего не меняет.

– Убирайся из моего дома.

– Прощай, Кэт, – говорит _он_.

Макс слышит его шаги, и быстро, тихо, проскальзывает за тяжелую портьеру. _Он_ закрывает за собой дверь маминой студии, и идет к входной двери, но на полпути останавливается. _Его_ шаги меняют направление, _он_ отодвигает портьеру, и смотрит прямо на Макса. Какая-то часть сознания Макса отмечает, что теперь они одного роста, что _он_ выглядит усталым и печальным.

– До свидания, Макс, – говорит _он_ , а потом отворачивается, и уходит из их дома.

Макс не знает, что только что произошло, но в одном он уверен: он не бросит маму одну, какой бы прекрасный незнакомец не позвал его с собой.

Через три года, когда _он_ все-таки зовет его, Макс может больше не переживать, что бросает маму одну: у нее теперь есть муж и маленькая Мэгги, сестренка Макса. _Он_ объясняет, что и мама, и Мэгги в опасности, как и все другие люди, но Макс может помочь спасти их, правда для этого ему придется попрощаться с ними и больше никогда их не увидеть. В этот день Макс возвращается домой в последний раз. Он думает, что утром, когда он целует маму на прощание, она знает, что он больше не вернется.

Спустя еще шестнадцать лет, или восьмью годами раньше, смотря как считать, он плывет в Осло в грузовом контейнере. Рядом спит мама, на которую ему больно смотреть, не только потому, что она ранена, но и потому, что в этом времени она бесконечно одинока и несчастна, настолько, что это видно по каждому ее жесту и взгляду. Такой он знал ее почти все свое детство. На полу, скрестив ноги и глядя в пространство, сидит его любимый, который только что узнал, от чего должен спасти мир. Он знает, что все делает правильно, потому что делает это ради них.


End file.
